finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-3450901-20130207180856
I think that Final Destination 6 should be a prequel, showing the backstory of Bludworth. It is the 70's. Bludworth is in his early 20's. He has a girlfriend named Kate. He, Kate, an asthmatic bully named Dominic, a nerd named Ed, a rich young man named Leo, a model named Millie and a rock fan named Sylvia are going to a rock concert. But during the show, a stage beam comes loose, killing many in the audience. Soon a fire starts, speakers are blown and people are trampled. Soon, all 7 of Bludworth's friends are dead. However, this was a premonition by Bludworth and he manages to convince Kate and everyone else to leave the concert, just as it all goes wrong. From there on, the film is about Bludworth researching death after many of his friends are dying in strange accidents. Leo's Death: Leo goes to a car garage to buy a new car. Behind the garage are some kids playing soccer. The manager shows Leo around but so far he is unimpressed. While the manager goes to answer his phone Leo goes round the back of the garage when he suddenly feels a gust of wind. The boys playing soccer accidentally kick the ball over a fence into the garage, hitting Leo and he stumbles, crashing through a car windshield. He heaves himself out of the car with only a few cuts. He walks away to get some medical help but steps on the ball and falls to the ground. The ball lands on a passing car and, distracted, the driver hits a lamppost causing it to fall onto Leo’s head, decapitating him. Millie's Death: At a go-kart track Millie checks in with her friends, as it is her birthday. As she gears up she feels a gust of wind. She puts on her helmet and gets onto the track. She is put into a kart and she and her friends drive around the course. A spilt cup of soda leaks onto the track but no one notices. Millie’s friend, Jackie, slips on it and causes a collision, with Millie caught up in it. Shocked, a spectator flees, her scarf blowing off and around Millie’s neck. The scarf gets caught in the kart’s engine and pulls on Millie’s neck, breaking it. Sylvia’s Death: Sylvia, Kate, William and Ed are walking past a construction site and discussing Death. As Bludworth fears someone else will die a wrecking ball swings down and hits Sylvia, sending her crushed body flying. Ed’s Death: Ed, Kate, William and Sylvia are walking past a construction site and discussing Death. As Bludworth fears someone else will die a wrecking ball swings down and hits Sylvia, killing her instantly. In a panic Ed turns around and some girders fall down in front of him. He turns around and it is reveals that one of the girders cut his stomach open and his intestines fall out, much to the shock of the survivors. He then drops to the floor dead. Dominic’s Death: After thinking he’s cheated Death, Dominic goes out to his boat left in his dad’s will and sets it ashore. He goes into the cabin to fetch a magazine and accidentally drops his inhaler. He then shuts the door and locks it. He sits down on a deck chair and reads the magazine. Inside the cabin a bottle of water is spilt on to the floor and leaks outside. The TV in the cabin starts to wobble. Suddenly Dominic starts to have an asthma attack. He tries to open the cabin door but it’s locked. The fishing hook on the boat creaks and falls to the floor, picking up Dominic from the leg. Dominic is swung around the deck and almost dropped in the water but manages to unhook himself. As he falls to the floor the TV does so as well. Sparks fly from the TV and land on the spilt water. Dominic is lying on this water and is therefore electrocuted. Kate’s Death: After thinking they’ve cheated Death, Kate and William go visit Mt. Abraham. On a cliff they have a picnic and admire the towns’ view. Suddenly Bludworth feels a gust of wind. He sees a car garage in the distance and is reminded of Leo’s death. He then sees a construction site and is reminded of Sylvia and Ed’s death. Finally he reminisces a source he saw on the Internet saying that Death’s rules are always changing. The cliffside starts to rumble and rocks start to fall. The two panic and try to run away but a large rock knocks Kate off the cliff, killing her. Bludworth survives.